For achieving potential properties at the surface of a semiconductor device which are stable in the long term, it is possible to apply a suitable passivation layer to the surface of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device includes a semiconductor body which contains an active cell region and an adjoining inactive edge region, which encloses the active cell region and which extends to the edge of the semiconductor body.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.